The Area 51 Raid (my version!!!!!!)
How it started It all started yesterday. It was a normal (and boring) English class. The temperature was very high, making my journey to school 10x worse. I mean, I had JUST entered in my school and I sweating a pool. But that doesn't matter, dunno why I wrote that... ok let's continue I wanted to get outta there and play some EPIC FORTNITE while drinking some cool orange juice that my mother makes. But if I didn't go to school, my life would go down hill. Now my mind was divided in "plz stay class" and "PLAY FORTNITE". I then remebered about the raid that was happening the next day! I don't know why, but I just grabbed my friends by their arms, screamed "FOR THE ALIENS!!" and broke the windows to escape from school. How we got in Nevada We were now running from the people that worked in our school. From teachers to janitors. EVERYONE WAS CHASING US. Fortunaly, our mystical anime trainings with the naruto runners let us run faster than everyone. However, because of the high temperatures, everyone died of thirst. BUT WE HAD TOTEMS OF UNDIYING! We kept running north. We passed through the Andes, the Amazon Rainforest, the beautiful beaches from Central America and the desert from Mexico and USA. We spent 4 hours to get from school to Nevada. We were basically UNBEATABLE. We didn't find any hotels near the base, so we slept on the ground D: The Raid We woke up to the sound of the memelords marching towards the military base. The leader then read a poem: "Roses are red, violets are blue you guys are basically SCREWED" One of the guards said "this poem succed, actually". Everyone got angry and the raid started.Naruto runners were running super fast, trying to already enters the base. Others were throwing Kyles so they could punch the guards to DEATH. Antivax kids were spreading diseases so strong that not even the healthy guards could resist. "Joe appeared!" the memelords shouted. Some guards asked "Who's Joe?" only for some of us to respond "JOEMAMA!" and having obese moms (no offense btw) falling on them, breaking every bone in their stroncc bodies. My friends and I just stared at that... massacre, that horrible massacre. We could hear both sides screaming in pain and agony. But, wew were there. We reached Area 51. Our destiny was to enter the base. We ran towards the entrance, dodging bullets and avoiding explosions and fighting guards at the same time. But we were so much weaker. I saw one of the two friends I brought there being destroyed by the guard. I couldn't resist that urge... that urge to kill him! He was MY FRIEND! I wouldn't let him get killed by the guard. So I ra as fast as I could, but I didn't have the necessary energy. Then he fell to the ground. Anger took my body and I transformed into a SUPER SAIYAN. Who cares I was wearing a Naruto bandana and had the transformation from DBZ! I kamehameha'd him, and turned him into ashes. Igrabbed my friend. He was still conscious, thanks to the so powerful EVIL PATRIXXX. We got into the base and found the aliens. They somehow spoke English, but who cares! USA is the center of the Universe, right? I kamehameha'd the barrier and freed them. I looked around that base. So technological, so big, so menacing and mysterious. There were many mass destruction weapons, military plans and other stuff. We walked around it and got ourselves in a maze... but I kamehameha'd the walls and found the special room. And inside the room... there were... Creepypasta characters! As it turns out, Jeff the Killer and his spoopy friends were real! Fortunaly for them , none of their fangirls stormed the base. And inside the room, there was... the Triforce, a 1up mushroom, Jeff's first ever knife, Minecraft 2, Shrek 5, the person who was actually PHONE, and pencil which tip doesn't break and SO MUCH MORE. Then, the memelords enetred that room and kneeled before us. Were we kings now??? WE TURNED INTO KINGS ACTUALLY OMG!!! Conclusion After turning into kings, we distributed the relics among the survivors and everyone got 1 relic. I gave the 1up mushroom to my friend who almost died. The war was now over and returned to our houses. My friends and I sleeped with fan on because OF THE STUPID HIGH TEMPERATURES. Category:ALEINS Category:Trollpasta Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Random Capitalization Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT